


a very philkas christmas

by SymphonySoldierXIII



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, M/M, yes i'm aware that it's still november
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonySoldierXIII/pseuds/SymphonySoldierXIII
Summary: it's christmas & i'm bad at titles. enjoy some relatively pointless fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> look okay im fully aware that it's november but i was working on a sad fic earlier and didn't want to be sad so i wrote a fluffy christmas piece. plus im probably the first person to write a christmas fic for these two right  
> sorry if they're kinda out of character, i wrote this all in one go and it's almost 5 am but i'm relatively proud of it, so i'm posting it  
> for best results, listen to carly rae jepsen's version of "last christmas" which is what i listened to while writing this

 

> **To: Philip**
> 
> **Hey my dad's gone this whole weekend if you want to come over**

 

Even biting down so hard on his bottom lip he swears he can taste blood doesn't prevent Philip from smiling, like he usually does when he gets a text from Lukas. Of course, there are some texts that aren't necessarily happy, but it's Christmas, okay? He's allowed a break from... Well, from everything, if we're being honest.

 

> **To: Lukas**
> 
> **I'll be right there.**

 

Cue the getting ready montage - Philip manages to crawl out of bed, immediately freezes half to death, puts on as many layers as he can comfortably wear (including two scarves, one of which he's pretty sure is Helen's), quick check in the mirror to make sure his hair doesn't look like an actual bird's nest (predictably, it doesn't), and he's sprinting down the stairs.

"Going out for a while!"

"Wait, Philip!" Helen calls.

"Yeah?" The door is open and he's getting cold. He silently wishes that whatever she says will be quicker than the layer of frost he's sure is covering his face.

"It's Christmas Eve."

He knows she's more than a little disappointed. It's his first Christmas here, and he won't even be spending it, well, _here_.

"I won't be gone long, promise," he smiles, a bit sheepishly, a bit as a silent plea.

"Fine," she reluctantly smiles back. "Go, have fun."

"Thank you!" Philip calls to her as the door slams shut.

 

> **To: Philip**
> 
> **You're gonna love what I got you for christmas**

 

Aaaand he stops dead in his tracks.

_Presents._

He lets out something that falls somewhere between an exasperated sigh and panicked scream and prays nobody can hear, since that would take more than a little bit of explaining.

_You see, my secret boyfriend who saved my life a while back during that triple homicide at his dad's cabin invited me over for Christmas since his dad's out of town, and he got me a present and I didn't even know we were getting each other presents and oh shit oh shit I am so screwed._

Well, maybe it would be less hard to explain than he previously thought. Still, not something he wants to have to explain to anyone.

 

> **To: Philip**
> 
> **you forgot a present, didn't you**

 

> **To: Lukas**
> 
> **NO**

 

As soon as he sends it, he can _feel_ Lukas staring through the phone into his soul. Or maybe that's just frostbite. Either way, not comfortable.

 

> **To: Lukas**
> 
> **I bet i got you something even better than what you got me**

 

"Why did I say that?" Philip asks himself, out loud, bouncing up and down out of anxiety and cold.

 

* * *

 

Forty-five minutes, two trips to two different stores, and a short bike ride later, Philip "I Bet I Got You Something Even Better Than What You Got Me" Dumbass Shea, as he has permanently decided to refer to himself (as of thirty five minutes ago, that is), knocks very loudly and a little too desperately on Lukas's front door.

~~Twelve hours~~ Twenty seconds later, the door opens, and Philip practically launches himself at his sort-of-boyfriend.

"Hey-woah," Lukas greets him, catching him in a warm (much to Philip's delight) embrace. "You okay?"

"Yep, just c-cold," he nods, wrapping his arms around Lukas. "It's fucking cold out there."

"I can tell," he laughs. "I made hot cocoa, if you-"

"I love you so much right now," Philip states without thinking as he gives his somewhat-boyfriend a quick kiss before running at top speed into the kitchen.

"What the fuck?" Lukas asks, quietly, following him.

"This is, by far, the best Christmas ever," Philip declares in between sips of the steaming hot chocolate.

"Um, be careful, it's pretty hot..."

Finally having restored his body temperature, he shifts the mug into his left hand and leans up against the kitchen counter.

"Seriously, thanks," he gestures to the mug. "It really is cold out there."

"Yep, pretty cold," Lukas smiles just a little bit too awkwardly, but fortunately Philip is still just a little too cold to notice.

"So, your dad's out of town."

"Yeah, visiting my grandparents," Lukas finally walks further into the kitchen, anxiously toying with the hem of his sweater.

Leaving his spot against the counter, Philip set his hot chocolate down and reaches out to hold his sort-of-boyfriend's hand.

They don't really need to talk - they can do that later. Now, it's calm - or, at least, that's what Philip thinks. He leans in to kiss Lukas, who immediately backs away. He pulls his hand away as well, retreating back a few steps.

"I-I'm sorry," Philip backs up as well, not wanting to mess anything up even further.

"No, shit, I-" Lukas sighs. "Fuck."

Silence, real, true silence. Not a silence filled with words they're just not saying aloud, or a silence drowned out by any number of kisses. Real, harsh silence.

"You said you love me," Lukas says, very quietly, but just loud enough.

"I... Guess I did say that."

"What does that mean?"

"...What?"

"For us, Philip, what does that mean for us?"

"I mean... It wasn't on purpose," Philip tentatively steps closer to a very panicked Lukas. "That doesn't mean I didn't... Mean it, I just. I didn't want to rush," he gestures vaguely, "this."

"So you did mean it."

"Well, I- yeah, I guess, I just didn't intend on saying it for the first time because you made some fucking hot chocolate," he laughs, if just for a second of weight lifted from the atmosphere.

Luckily for him, Lukas laughs as well - his a little more nervous, but a moment of happiness nonetheless.

"I've never, like... Loved someone before," Lukas says quietly as he stretches the sleeves of his sweater over his hands entirely.

"Me neither."

"I don't think I can say it yet."

"I'm... Okay with that."

They exchange a smile significantly less awkward than the awkward smile from earlier and without having to say anything they wrap their arms around each other, and just stay like that. What remains of the hot chocolate is now cold, but neither of them really cares.

"Hey," Lukas mumbles, unwilling to move.

"Hey."

"You said you got me the best present possible."

Immediately, Philip's sense of impending doom returns. "About that..."

Lukas laughs, pulling away so he can see his somewhat-boyfriend's face as this goes down. "Yeah?"

"I kind of... Didn't know we were getting each other anything... And..."

"No, go on, I want to see the best present possible," Lukas smirks, folding his arms.

"I hate you so much," Philip laughs, pulling a bundle of cloth out of his coat pocket.

"Is that one of Helen's scarves..?"

"Probably," he shrugs, a blush creeping onto his face. "I didn't have any other way to wrap it, okay?"

"You're cute when you blush," Lukas points out as he unrolls the scarf and lets it drape over his hand.

"It's nothing special," Philip explains, "it's just a-"

"A snowglobe," Lukas shakes the snowglobe in his hand, temporarily mesmerized by the snow falling over the buildings.

"It's pretty lame, I know, but it's... I just..."

Lukas glances over at him.

"It reminded me of when we skipped the memorial trip and went to the city, and you kissed me, in public," Philip says, blushing even harder. "Like I said, it's a shitty gift, but-"

"I love it," Lukas brushes his thumb across Philip's cheek, letting him see his smile before leaning in to kiss his sort-of-boyfriend.

The scarf soon drops to the ground, the snowglobe set on the counter beside the mug of formerly hot chocolate, and all thoughts but each other leave their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> i had no plan for this and was going to have them both give presents but you know. oh well. in case anyone's wondering what amazing present lukas got for philip, i didn't actually decide completely, but it was either going to be  
> \- his Very Own Helmet for riding lukas's motorcycle together (like, he has an extra helmet, but this would be one just for philip ok. its Special)  
> \- a framed picture that philip took (in the preview for ep 5 he has a camera)  
> \- an entire pizza????  
> \- himself. there was a slight chance that lukas would leave for five minutes and come back wearing absolutely nothing but one of those huge bows they put on like. cars or whatever to make them Festive  
> anyways i hope you liked it, this is obviously my first fic for this fandom and ship but i'm working on another, longer one that i'll maybe finish within this year given how unpredictable i am with writing fics


End file.
